sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Pennsylvania
]] Pennsylvania, the fifth most populous state in the United States, ; linked on Census Bureau page State Totals: Vintage 2013. See also List of U.S. states and territories by population is the birthplace or childhood home of many famous Americans. People from Pennsylvania are called "Pennsylvanians". The following is a list of notable Americans who were born and/or lived a significant portion of their lives, in Pennsylvania, along with their primary Pennsylvania city or town of residence. Actors [[#ActorsCD|'C–D']] [[#ActorsEG|'E–G']] [[#ActorsHK|'H–K']] [[#ActorsLM|'L–M']] [[#ActorsNR|'N–R']] [[#ActorsSZ|'S–Z']]}} ; A–B * Erika Alexander—Philadelphia * Keith Andes—Philadelphia * Gerald Anthony—Pittsburgh * Carmen Argenziano—Sharon * Malcolm Atterbury—Philadelphia * Frankie Avalon—Philadelphia * Val Avery—Philadelphia * Kevin Bacon—Philadelphia * Brian Baker—Philadelphia * Carroll Baker—Johnstown * Sue Ball—Philadelphia * Mabel Ballin—Philadelphia * George Bancroft—Philadelphia * George Barbier—Philadelphia * Vince Barnett—Pittsburgh * Eddie Barry—Philadelphia * Ethel Barrymore—Philadelphia * John Barrymore—Philadelphia * Lionel Barrymore—Philadelphia * Eddie Barth—Philadelphia * Jessica Barth—Philadelphia * Billy Barty—Millsboro * Blake Bashoff—Philadelphia * Toni Basil—Philadelphia * Victory Bateman—Philadelphia * Henry Bean—Philadelphia * Billy Beck—Philadelphia * Laurie Beechman—Philadelphia * Chris Beetem—Philadelphia * Beth Behrs—Lancaster * Willam Belli—Philadelphia * Maria Bello—Norristown * Julie Benz—Pittsburgh / Murrysville * Jeff Bergman—Philadelphia * Ed Bernard—Philadelphia * Lyle Bettger—Philadelphia * Marki Bey—Philadelphia * Edward Binns—Philadelphia * Joey Bishop—Philadelphia * Larry Bishop—Philadelphia * Janet Blair—Altoona * Billy Blanks—Erie * Marc Blucas—Butler / Girard * Eleanor Boardman—Philadelphia * Walter Bobbie—Scranton * Rudy Bond—Philadelphia * David Boreanaz—Philadelphia * Elizabeth Crocker Bowers—Philadelphia * Christian Bowman—Harrisburg * Jim Boyd—Philadelphia * Peter Boyle—Philadelphia * Laura Breckenridge—Flourtown * El Brendel—Philadelphia * David Brenner—Philadelphia * Al Bridge—Philadelphia * Fran Brill—Chester * Charles Bronson—Ehrenfeld * Scott Martin Brooks—Philadelphia * Robert Curtis Brown—Bucks County * Andrew Bryniarski—Philadelphia * Bobby Burns—Philadelphia * Edmund Burns—Philadelphia * Steve Burns—Gilbertsville * Fritzi Burr—Philadelphia * Clarissa Burt—Philadelphia * Eugene Byrd—Philadelphia ; C–D * Alexandra Chando—Bethlehem * Kitty Chen—Philadelphia * Dennis Christopher—Philadelphia * Brian Patrick Clarke—Gettysburg * Caitlin Clarke—Pittsburgh * Lauren Cohan—Philadelphia * Jack Coleman—Easton * Marc Connelly—McKeesport * Michael Constantine—Reading * Josh Cooke—Philadelphia * Bradley Cooper—Philadelphia / Jenkintown * Ellen Corby—Philadelphia * Bill Cosby—Philadelphia * Michael Cornacchia—Philadelphia * Dolores Costello—Pittsburgh * Maurice Costello—Pittsburgh * Erin Cottrell—Yardley * Broderick Crawford—Philadelphia * Rebecca Creskoff—Philadelphia * Pat Crowley—Olyphant * James Darren--Philadelphia * Jon Daly—Pittsburgh * John Davidson—Pittsburgh * Ann B. Davis—Erie * Bruce Davison—Philadelphia * John de Lancie—Philadelphia * Kim Delaney—Roxborough * Kat Dennings—Bryn Mawr * Joe DeRosa—Collegeville * Patti Deutsch—Pittsburgh * Devon—Hellertown * Mia Dillon—Newtown Township * Jack Dodson—Pittsburgh * John Doman—Philadelphia * Heather Donahue—Upper Darby * Omar Doom—Easton * Ellen Albertini Dow—Mount Carmel ; E–G * Lisa Eichhorn—Reading * Lisa Emery—Pittsburgh * Chip Esten—Pittsburgh * Barbara Feldon—Bethel Park * Tina Fey—Upper Darby * W.C. Fields—Philadelphia * Larry Fine—Philadelphia * Bette Ford—McKeesport * Meg Foster—Reading * Matthew Fox—Abington * Jonathan Frakes—Bellefonte * Martin Gabel—Philadelphia * Megan Gallagher—Reading / Wyomissing * Kyle Gallner—West Chester * Rita Gam—Pittsburgh * Billy Gardell—Pittsburgh * Janet Gaynor—Philadelphia * Deborah Geffner—Pittsburgh * Richard Gere—Philadelphia * Ileen Getz—Bristol * Todd Glass—Philadelphia * Scott Glenn—Pittsburgh * Jeff Goldblum—Pittsburgh * Eve Gordon—Pittsburgh * Frank Gorshin—Pittsburgh * Seth Green—Philadelphia * Charles Grodin—Pittsburgh * Jonathan Groff—Lancaster ; H–K * Kevin Peter Hall—Pittsburgh * Charles Hallahan—Philadelphia * Veronica Hamel—Philadelphia * Kevin Hart—Philadelphia * Tim Heidecker—Allentown * Sherman Hemsley—Philadelphia * Lauren Holly—Bristol * Gillian Jacobs—Mt. Lebanon * Anthony Jeselnik—Pittsburgh / Upper St. Clair * Cherie Johnson—Pittsburgh * Clark Johnson—Philadelphia * Russell Johnson—Ashley * Johnny Jolin—Montoursville * Angela Jones—Greensburg * Shirley Jones—Charleroi * Mario Joyner—Pittsburgh * James Karen—Wilkes-Barre * Tim Kazurinsky—Johnstown * Staci Keanan–Devon * Michael Keaton—Pittsburgh * Sheila Kelley—Greensburg * Gene Kelly—Pittsburgh * Grace Kelly (Princess of Monaco)—Philadelphia * Michael Kelly—Philadelphia * Jamie Kennedy—Upper Darby * Rya Kihlstedt—Lancaster * Daniel Dae Kim—Bethlehem * Taylor Kinney—Lancaster * Jack Klugman—Philadelphia * Eddie Korbich—Shamokin * Harley Jane Kozak—Wilkes-Barre * Jack Krizmanich—Phoenixville ; L–M * Liz Larsen—Philadelphia * Andrew Lawrence—Philadelphia * Joey Lawrence—Philadelphia * Matthew Lawrence—Abington Township * Joshua Leonard—State College * Richard LeParmentier—Pittsburgh * David Lewis—Philadelphia * Gilbert Lewis—Philadelphia * Christina Bennett Lind—Upland * Heather Lind—Upland * Jonathan Loughran—Philadelphia * Beverly Lynne—Sellersville * Jeanette MacDonald—Philadelphia * Aline MacMahon—Pittsburgh * Connor Maloney—Harrisburg * Joe Manganiello—Pittsburgh / Mt. Lebanon * Jayne Mansfield—Bryn Mawr * Bam Margera—West Chester * Mark Margolis—Philadelphia * Hugh Marlowe—Philadelphia * Adoni Maropis—Pittsburgh * Joe Maross—Barnesboro * Lynne Marta—Philadelphia * Al Martino—Philadelphia * Eric Martsolf—Harrisburg * Jackie Mason—Latrobe * Mark Matkevich—Philadelphia * Elaine May—Philadelphia * Melanie Mayron—Philadelphia * Mitzi McCall—Pittsburgh * Brooke McCarter—Philadelphia * Paul McCrane—Philadelphia / Richboro * Ann McCrea—DuBois * Mary McDonnell—Wilkes-Barre * Rob McElhenney—Philadelphia * Joel McHale—Philadelphia * Frank McHugh—Allegheny County * Kate McNeil—Philadelphia * Larry Mendte—Lansdowne * Adolphe Menjou—Pittsburgh * Charles Meredith—Knoxville * Mary Lou Metzger—Philadelphia * James A Michener—Doylestown * Kate Micucci—Nazareth * Vic Mignogna—Pittsburgh * R. A. Mihailoff—Townville * Dennis Miller—Pittsburgh * Jason Miller—Scranton * Lara Jill Miller—Allentown * Kristin Minter—Yardley * Cameron Mitchell—Dallastown * Tom Mix—Mix Run * Katherine Moennig—Philadelphia * Kelly Monaco—Philadelphia * Pauline Moore—Harrisburg * Jillian Murray—Reading ; N–R * Kelly Neal—Philadelphia * Irene Ng—Allentown * Greg Nicotero—Pittsburgh * J. J. North—Philadelphia * Jay Oakerson—Philadelphia * Cheri Oteri—Upper Darby * Jerry Orbach—Wilkes-Barre * Beth Ostrosky—Pittsburgh * Jack Palance—Hazle Township * Stuart Pankin—Philadelphia * Sydney Park—Philadelphia * Adrian Pasdar—Powelton Village * Steven Pasquale—Hershey * Michele Pawk—Butler * Pamela Payton-Wright—Pittsburgh * Kelly Perine—State College * Robert Picardo—Philadelphia * Pink (Alecia Moore)—Doylestown * Joel Polis—Philadelphia * Jon Polito—Philadelphia * Billy Porter - Pittsburgh * William Powell—Pittsburgh * Robert Prosky—Philadelphia * Zachary Quinto—Pittsburgh * James Rebhorn—Philadelphia * Krysten Ritter—Bloomsburg / Shickshinny * Erica Rivera—Philadelphia * Keith Robinson—Philadelphia * Holly Robinson-Peete—Philadelphia * Daniel Roebuck—Bethlehem * Fred Rogers—Latrobe * George A. Romero—Pittsburgh * Norman Rose—Philadelphia * Zelda Rubinstein—Pittsburgh * Herbert Rudley—Philadelphia ; S–Z * Bob Saget—Philadelphia * Diane Salinger—Philadelphia * Richard Sanders—Harrisburg * Tom Savini—Pittsburgh * Jennifer Sciole—Philadelphia * Lizabeth Scott—Scranton * David O. Selznick—Pittsburgh * Amanda Seyfried—Allentown * Craig Sheffer—York * M. Night Shyamalan—Philadelphia * Penny Singleton—Philadelphia * Emil Sitka—Johnstown * Jonathan Slavin—Wilkes-Barre * Kerr Smith—Exton * Will Smith—Philadelphia * Dana Snyder—Allentown * Timothy Stack—Doylestown * Robert Sterling—New Castle * James Stewart—Indiana * Sharon Stone—Meadville area * Joseph Sweeney—Philadelphia * Christine Taylor—Allentown * Holland Taylor—Philadelphia * Teller—Philadelphia * Miles Teller—Downingtown * Mary Testa—Philadelphia * Jonathan Taylor Thomas—Bethlehem * Paul F. Tompkins—Philadelphia * William Tracy—Pittsburgh * Tom Verica—Philadelphia * Mike Vogel—Abington / Warminster * Brendon Walsh—Philadelphia * Lisa Waltz—Limerick * Eric Wareheim—Audubon * Fritz Weaver—Pittsburgh * Michael Willis—Lancaster * Thomas F. Wilson—Philadelphia / Wayne * Danny Woodburn—Philadelphia * Chris Young—Chambersburg * Winter Ave Zoli—New Hope Artists * Julian Abele, architect—Philadelphia * Alice Aycock, sculptor—Harrisburg * Edmund Bacon, architect—Philadelphia * Paul Bartholomew, architect—Ligonier * Karen Bausman, architect—Allentown * Alison Bechdel, graphic novelist—Beech Creek * Cecilia Beaux, painter—Philadelphia * Alexander Calder, sculptor—Lawnton * Mary Cassatt, painter—Allegheny City * George Catlin, painter—Wilkes-Barre * Stuart Davis, painter—Philadelphia * Charles Demuth, painter—Lancaster * Steve Ditko, comic book artist—Johnstown * Thomas Eakins, painter—Philadelphia * William Glackens, painter—Philadelphia * Martha Graham, modern dancer and choreographer—Allegheny City * Keith Haring, painter—Reading * Jerry Harris, sculptor—Pittsburgh * William Stanley Haseltine, painter—Philadelphia * Mike Hawthorne, comic book artist, illustrator—York City * Martin Johnson Heade, painter—Lumberville * Gelsey Kirkland, ballerina—Bethlehem * Franz Kline, painter—Wilkes-Barre * Jeff Koons, sculptor—York * Nate Lewis (artist), visual artist—Beaver Falls * Thaddeus Mosley, sculptor—Pittsburgh * Alice Neel, painter—Colwyn * Violet Oakley, painter—Philadelphia * Maxfield Parrish, illustrator—Philadelphia * Philip Pearlstein, painter—Pittsburgh * Joseph Pennell, illustrator—Philadelphia * Man Ray, artist and photographer—Philadelphia * Charles Sheeler, painter, photographer—Philadelphia * Grover Simcox, illustrator—Philadelphia * John Sloan, painter—Lock Haven * Gary Mark Smith, global street photographer—Kutztown * Jeff Smith, cartoonist—McKees Rocks * Andy Warhol, pop culture artist—Pittsburgh * Neil Welliver, landscape artist—Millville * Andrew Wyeth, painter—Chadds Ford Township * Jamie Wyeth, painter (son of Andrew)—Chadds Ford Township * N.C. Wyeth, illustrator (father of Andrew)—Chadds Ford Township * Bunny Yeager, photographer—Wilkinsburg Astronauts * Jerome Apt, NASA astronaut—Pittsburgh * Guion S. Bluford, astronaut, first African-American man in space—Philadelphia * Pete Conrad, Gemini, Apollo, and Skylab astronaut, third man to walk on the Moon—Philadelphia * Michael Fincke—Pittsburgh * Theodore Freeman, Group 3 astronaut; killed in training jet accident—Haverford * Terry Hart, NASA astronaut—Pittsburgh * James Irwin, Apollo 15—Pittsburgh * Glynn Lunney, NASA engineer—Old Forge * David Medved, trained astronaut and physicist—Philadelphia * Paul W. Richards, Shuttle and ISS astronaut—Dunmore * Patricia Hilliard Robertson, 1998 Astronaut Group; killed in private airplane accident—Indiana * Daniel M. Tani, engineer, NASA astronaut—Ridley Park * Joseph A. Walker, USAF/NASA astronaut, United States' seventh man in space—Washington * Paul J. Weitz, Skylab and Shuttle astronaut—Erie Athletes [[#AthletesCD|'C–D']] [[#AthletesEG|'E–G']] [[#AthletesHK|'H–K']] [[#AthletesLM|'L–M']] [[#AthletesNR|'N–R']] [[#AthletesSZ|'S–Z']]}} "HOF" = Hall of Fame * John Abramovic, professional basketball player—Pittsburgh * Cal Abrams (1924–1997), Major League Baseball player—Philadelphia * Matt Adams, professional baseball player—Philipsburg, Centre County * Herb Adderley, HOF professional football player—Philadelphia * Eddie Alvarez, professional mixed martial artist—Philadelphia * Rubén Amaro Jr. (born 1965), Major League Baseball player, General Manager, and coach—Philadelphia * Joe Amato, professional drag racer—Old Forge * John Andretti, NASCAR driver—Bethlehem * Marco Andretti, auto racing driver—Nazareth * Michael Andretti, auto racing driver—Bethlehem * Kurt Angle, professional wrestler—Pittsburgh * Paul Arizin, HOF professional basketball player—Philadelphia * LaVar Arrington, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Cameron Artis-Payne, professional football player—Harrisburg * Al Babartsky, professional football player—Shenandoah * Bob Babich, professional football coach—Aliquippa * Kayla Bashore, Olympic field hockey player—Hamburg * Ralph Baker, professional football player—Lewistown *Saquon Barkley, professional football player—Bethlehem * Charlie Batch, professional football player—Homestead * William Beatty, professional football player—York * Aaron Beasley, professional football player—Pottstown * Joe Beimel, professional baseball player—Kersey * Stan Belinda, professional baseball player—Huntingdon * Bert Bell, professional football commissioner—Philadelphia * Brad Benson, professional football player—Altoona * Norm Benning, NASCAR driver—Level Green * Jesse Biddle, professional baseball player—Philadelphia * Fred Biletnikoff, HOF professional football player—Erie * Steve Bilko, professional baseball player—Nanticoke * Adam Bisnowaty (born 1993), professional football player—Pittsburgh * Steve Blackman, professional wrestler—Annville * DeJuan Blair, professional basketball player—Pittsburgh * George Blanda, HOF professional football player—Youngwood * Sam Bowie, professional basketball player—Lebanon * Jerry Boyarsky, professional football player—Scott Township * Kyle Brady, professional football player—Camp Hill * Sid Bream, professional baseball player—Mount Holly Springs * Steve Breaston, professional football player—North Braddock * Tom Brookens, professional baseball player—Chambersburg * Corey Brown, professional football player—Philadelphia * Gary Brown, professional football player—Williamsport * John Brown, HOF college football player—Canton * Philly Brown, professional football player—Upper Darby * Scott Brunner, professional football player—Sellersville * Kobe Bryant, professional basketball player—Lower Merion * Taylor Buchholz, professional baseball player—Lower Merion Township * Ryan Buchter, professional baseball player—Reading * Marc Bulger, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Leroy Burrell, track and field—Lansdowne * Rasual Butler, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Nate Byham, NFL Tight end-Franklin ; C–D * Alex Cabrera, professional baseball player—Lebanon * Ray Caldwell, professional baseball player—McKean County * John Calipari, college basketball coach—Moon Township * Roy Campanella, HOF professional baseball player—Philadelphia * Russ Canzler, professional baseball player—Berwick * John Cappelletti, professional football player—Upper Darby * P. J. Carlesimo, professional basketball coach—Scranton * Pete Carril, HOF college basketball coach—Bethlehem * Matt Carroll, professional basketball player—Pittsburgh * Len Chappell, professional basketball player—Portage * Wilt Chamberlain, HOF professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Barry Church, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Nestor Chylak, professional baseball umpire—Olyphant * Bruce Clark, professional football player—New Castle * Colby Cohen (born 1989), professional ice hockey player—Villanova * Jake Cohen (born 1990), American/Israeli professional basketball player * Julia Cohen (born 1989), tennis player—Philadelphia * Billy Conn, professional boxer—Pittsburgh * James Conner, professional football player—Erie * Dan Connors, professional football player-Saint Marys * Harry Coveleski, professional baseball player—Shamokin * Stan Coveleski, HOF baseball player—Shamokin * Fran Crippen, swimmer—Conshohocken * Maddy Crippen, Olympic swimmer—Conshohocken * Tom Clements, professional football coach—McKees Rocks * Gary Collins, professional football player—Williamstown * Joe Collins, professional baseball player—Scranton * Kerry Collins, professional football player—Lebanon * Marques Colston, professional football player—Susquehanna Township * Dan Conners, professional football player—St. Mary's * Dan Connor, professional football player—Wallingford * Mark Corey, professional baseball player—Austin * Mike Costanzo, professional baseball player—Philadelphia * Jim Covert, professional football player—Conway * Bill Cowher, professional football coach—Crafton * Billy Cox, professional baseball player—Newport * Mike Cox, professional football player—Lewisberry * Channing Crowder, professional football player—State College * Chris Culliver, professional football player—Philadelphia * Chuck Daly, HOF professional basketball coach—Kane * Bob Davie, college football coach—Moon Township * Ernie Davis, HOF college football player—New Salem-Buffington * Phil Davis, UFC fighter—Harrisburg * Darrell Dess, professional football player—New Castle * James Develin, professional football player—West Chester * Dorin Dickerson, professional football player—Imperial * Keir Dillon, professional snowboarder—East Stroudsburg * Mike Ditka, HOF professional football player and coach—Aliquippa * Tim Donaghy, professional basketball referee—Havertown * Aaron Donald, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Keith Dorney, professional football player—Emmaus * Tony Dorsett, HOF professional football player—Hopewell Township * Forrest "Jap" Douds, professional football player and coach—Rochester * Shane Douglas, professional wrestler—Pittsburgh * Jeff Dugan, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Pete Duranko, professional football player—Johnstown * Jimmy Dykes, professional baseball player—Philadelphia ; E–G * Bill Eadie, professional wrestler—Brownsville * Kyle Eckel, professional football player—Philadelphia * Josh Edgin, professional baseball player—Three Springs * Wayne Ellington, professional basketball player—Wynnewood * Cody Eppley, professional baseball player—Dillsburg * Jahri Evans, professional football player—Philadelphia * Tyreke Evans, professional basketball player—Chester * Tim Federowicz, professional baseball player—Erie * Bill Ferrario, professional football player—Scranton * Randy Fichtner, professional football coach—Meadville * Frank Filchock, professional football player and coach—Greene County * Joe Flacco, professional football player—Philadelphia * Pat Flaherty, professional football coach—McSherrystown * Andre Fluellen, professional football player—Philadelphia * Tom Flynn, professional football player—Verona * Nellie Fox, HOF professional baseball player—St. Thomas Township * Terry Francona, professional baseball manager—New Brighton * Tito Francona, professional baseball player—New Brighton * John Frank (born 1962), professional football player—Pittsburgh * Buck Freeman, professional baseball player—Catasauqua * Gus Frerotte, professional football player—Kittanning * Jim Furyk, professional golfer—Lancaster * Rich Gannon, professional football player—Philadelphia * Ryan Garko, professional baseball player—Pittsburgh * Jason Garrett, professional football coach—Abington * John Garrett, professional football coach—Danville * Eddie George, professional football player—Abington Township * Sean Gilbert, professional football player—Aliquippa * Armen Gilliam, professional basketball player—Bethel Park * Garry Gilliam, professional football player—Harrisburg * Kimberly Glass, professional volleyball player—Lancaster * Tom Gola, HOF basketball player—Philadelphia * Robbie Gould, professional football player—Jersey Shore * Bruce Gradkowski, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Gino Gradkowski, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Aaron Gray, professional basketball player—Emmaus * Dick Gray, professional baseball player—Jefferson * Al Gionfriddo, professional baseball player—Dysart * Ken Griffey Jr., professional baseball player—Donora * Ken Griffey Sr., professional baseball player—Donora * Russ Grimm, professional football player—Scottdale * Dick Groat, professional baseball player—Wilkinsburg * Randy Grossman (born 1952), professional football player—Haverford Township * Peter Gruner, professional wrestler, ring name Billy Kidman—Allentown * Brandon Guyer, professional baseball player—West Chester ; H–K * Jack Ham, professional football player—Johnstown * Richard Hamilton, professional basketball player * Brendan Hansen, Olympic gold medal swimmer—Haverford Township * Marvin Harrison, professional football player—Philadelphia * Ray Harroun, winner of the first Indianapolis 500—Spartansburg * Leon Hart, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Jim Haslett, professional football player and coach—Pittsburgh * Andrew Hawkins, professional football player—Johnstown * Artrell Hawkins, professional football player—Johnstown * Don Heffner, professional baseball player and manager—Rouzerville * Chris Heisey, professional baseball player—Mount Joy * John Heisman Football Player, College Trophey named after him- Titusville * Gerald Henderson Jr., professional basketball player—Merion * Chad Henne, professional football player—Wyomissing * Tom Herr, professional baseball player and manager—Lancaster * Mark Herzlich, professional football player—Wayne * Cameron Heyward, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Eric Hicks, professional football player—Erie * Jordan Hill, professional football player—Harrisburg * Shawn Hillegas, professional baseball player—South Fork * Al Holbert, professional auto racer—Warrington * Larry Holmes, HOF professional boxer—Easton * J. J. Hoover, professional baseball player—Elizabeth * Bernard Hopkins, professional boxer—Philadelphia * Jeff Hostetler, professional football player—Hollsopple * Art Howe, professional baseball player and manager—Pittsburgh * Gene Huey, professional football player—Uniontown * Henry Hynoski, professional football player—Elysburg * Jerald Ingram, professional football coach—Beaver * Qadry Ismail, professional football player—Wilkes-Barre * Raghib Ismail, professional football player—Wilkes-Barre * Marc Jackson, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Marlin Jackson, professional football player—Sharon * Reggie Jackson, HOF professional baseball player—Wyncote * Brook Jacoby, professional baseball player—Philadelphia * Hughie Jennings, professional baseball player—Pittston * Larry Johnson, professional football player—State College Billy Johnson, professional football player,Marcus Hook,Pennsylvania * Derrick Jones Jr., professional basketball player—Chester * Eddie Jones, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Kevin Jones, professional BMX rider—York * Sage Karam, professional racing driver—Nazareth * George Karl, professional basketball coach—Penn Hills * Nate Karns, professional baseball player—Franklin * Don Kelly, professional baseball player—Butler * Jim Kelly, HOF professional football player—Bradys Bend Township * Pat Kelly, professional baseball player—Philadelphia * Ray Kemp, professional football player—Cecil Township * Billy Kidman (ring name), professional wrestler—Allentown * Ethan Kilmer, professional football player—Wyalusing * Bucko Kilroy, professional football player and coach—Philadelphia * Betsy King, HOF professional golfer—Reading * Steve Kline, professional baseball player—Winfield * Dan Koppen, professional football player—Whitehall Township * Josh Koscheck, professional mixed martial artist—Waynesburg * Ben Koyak, NFL Player- Oil City * Kristy Kowal, Olympic swimmer—Reading * Bruce Kozerski, professional football player—Plains Township * Erik Kratz, professional baseball player—Telford * John Kuhn, professional football player—Dover ; L–M * Floyd Landis, professional cyclist—Lancaster * Tom Lasorda, HOF professional baseball manager—Norristown * Ty Law, professional football player—Aliquippa * Sean Lee, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Don LeJohn, professional baseball manager—Daisytown * Matt Lengel, professional football player—Mechanicsburg * Chad Levitt, professional football player—Cheltenham * Dion Lewis, professional football player—Penn Hills * Grant Lewis, professional ice hockey player—Upper St. Clair * Ralph Lewis, professional basketball player and coach—Philadelphia * Tara Lipinski, Olympic gold medalist in figure skating—Philadelphia * Kyle Lowry, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Maurice Lucas, professional basketball player—Pittsburgh * Johnny Lujack, HOF professional football player—Connellsville * Joe Maddon, professional baseball manager—Hazleton *Brooke Makler (1951–2010), Olympic fencer *Paul Makler Jr. (born 1946), Olympic fencer * Paul Makler Sr. (born 1920), Olympic fencer * Ryan Malone, professional hockey player—Upper St. Clair * Greg Manusky, professional football player—Dallas * Bam Margera, professional skateboarder—West Chester * Pete Maravich, HOF professional basketball player—Aliquippa * Dan Marino, HOF professional football player—Pittsburgh * Brandon Marshall, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Donyell Marshall, professional basketball player—Reading * Tim Masthay, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Christy Mathewson, HOF professional baseball player—Factoryville * Michael R. Matz, Olympic equestrian and thoroughbred trainer—Collegeville * Pat McAfee, professional football player—Plum * Matt McBride, professional baseball player—Bethlehem * Ed McCaffrey, professional football player—Waynesboro * Joe McCarthy, HOF baseball manager—Philadelphia * Mike McCarthy, former professional football head coach for the Green Bay Packers—Pittsburgh * John J. McDermott, professional golfer—Philadelphia * Jameel McClain, professional football player—Philadelphia * Robert McClain, professional football player—Philadelphia * LeSean McCoy, professional football player—Harrisburg * Mike McCoy, professional football player—Erie * Muffet McGraw, college basketball coach—Pottstown * Aaron Mckie, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Josephine McKim, Olympic swimming gold medalist—Oil City * Brandon McManus, professional football player—Philadelphia * Rocco Mediate, professional golfer—Greensburg * Mike Mentzer, bodybuilder, 1979 Mr. Olympia—EphrataMike Mentzer – Bodybuilder, Writer, and Philosopher by Bob Burns * Devin Mesoraco, professional baseball player—Punxsutawney * Lou Michaels, professional football player—Swoyersville * Walt Michaels, pro football player and coach—Swoyersville * Matt Millen, professional football player—Whitehall * Eric Milton, professional baseball pitcher—Bellefonte * Cuttino Mobley, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Earl Monroe, HOF professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Joe Montana, HOF professional football player—New Eagle * Nick Moody, professional football player—Wyncote * Charles Morgan, professional football player—Allentown * Lenny Moore, HOF professional football player—Reading * Michael Moorer, professional boxer—Monessen * Marcus Morris, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Markieff Morris, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Mercury Morris, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Jamie Moyer, professional baseball player—Sellersville * Terry Mulholland, professional baseball player—Uniontown * Mike Munchak, professional football player—Scranton * Ryan Mundy, professional football player—Pittsburgh * James Mungro, professional football player—East Stroudsburg * Flip Murray, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Stan Musial, HOF professional baseball player—Donora * Mike Mussina, professional baseball player—Montoursville ; N–R * Joe Namath, HOF professional football player—Beaver Falls * Ryan Nassib, professional football player—West Chester * Jameer Nelson, professional basketball player—Chester * Lucas Nix, professional football player—Clairton * Jordan Norwood, professional football player—State College * Marty Nothstein, professional cyclist, 2000 Olympics gold medalist—Emmaus * Jared Odrick, professional football player—Lebanon * Bo Orlando, professional football player—Berwick * Joe Ostrowski, professional baseball player—West Wyoming * Ed Ott, professional baseball player -Muncy * Doug Overton, professional basketball coach—Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * Billy Owens, professional basketball player—Carlisle * Arnold Palmer, HOF professional golfer—Latrobe * George Parros, professional hockey player—Washington * Sean Payton, professional football head coach for the New Orleans Saints—Philadelphia * Todd Peck, professional racing driver—Glenville * Corey Peters, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Mike Piazza, HOF professional baseball player—Norristown * Bernard Pierce, professional football player—Ardmore * Jason Pinkston, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Lousaka Polite, professional football player—North Braddock * Paul Posluszny, professional football player—Hopewell Township * Abner Charles Powell, professional baseball player, owner, innovator—Shenandoah * Terrelle Pryor, professional football player—Jeannette * Justin Pugh, professional football player—Holland * Christian Pulisic, professional soccer player—Hershey * Andre Reed, HOF professional football player—Allentown * Dylan Reese (born 1984), NHL ice hockey player—Pittsburgh * Frank Reich, professional football player—Lebanon * Nolan Reimold, professional baseball player—Greenville * Nicole Reinhart, professional cyclist—Macungie * Rocky Reynolds, Professional Wrestler-Titusville * Darrelle Revis, professional football player—Aliquippa * Mike Richter, professional hockey player—Abington * Garth Rickards, professional racing driver—Mechanicsburg * Adam Rippon, Olympic bronze medalist in figure skating—Clarks Summit * Jon Ritchie, professional football player—Mechanicsburg Cumberland Valley * Bill Robinson, professional baseball player, coach—McKeesport * Ed Roebuck, professional baseball player—East Millsboro * Malik Rose, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Mike Rosenthal (born 1977), NFL football player—Pittsburgh * Tim Ruddy, professional football player—Dunmore * Bobby Ryan, professional ice hockey player—Philadelphia * Matt Ryan, professional football player—Exton ; S–Z * Brandon Saad, professional hockey player—Pittsburgh * Jack Sack (1902–1980), football player and coach * John Salmons, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Bruno Sammartino, professional wrestler—Pittsburgh * Bob Sanders, professional football player—Erie * Jerry Sandusky, college football coach—Washington * Carl Sawatski, professional baseball player—Shickshinny * Matt Schaub, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Brian Schneider, professional baseball player—Northampton * Marty Schottenheimer, professional football coach * Mike Scioscia, professional baseball player and manager—Morton * Da'Rel Scott, professional football player—Conshohocken * Vic Seixas (born 1923), professional Hall of Fame tennis player * Mustafa Shakur, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Bobby Shantz, professional baseball player—Pottstown * Kirk Shelmerdine, NASCAR crew chief and driver—Philadelphia * Jean Shiley, Olympic track and field gold medalist—Harrisburg * Dick Shiner, professional football player—Lebanon * A. Q. Shipley, professional football player—Coraopolis * Tom Skladany, professional football player—Bethel Park * Greg Skrepenak, professional football player—Wilkes Barre * Steve Slaton, professional football player—Levittown * Kevin Slowey, professional baseball player—Upper St. Clair * Musa Smith, professional football player—New Bloomfield * Garrett Smithley, professional racing driver—Ligionier * Gene Snitsky, professional wrestler—Nesquehoning * Jimmy Spencer, professional racecar driver—Berwick * Shawntae Spencer, professional football player—Rankin * Eddie Stanky, professional baseball player and manager—Philadelphia * Larod Stephens-Howling, professional football player—Johnstown * Mark Stepnoski, professional football player—Erie * Tony Stewart, professional football player—Allentown * Devin Street, professional football player—Bethlehem * Big John Studd, professional wrestler—Butler * Joe Stydahar, professional football player and coach—Kaylor * Matt Suhey, professional football player—Bellefonte * Bob Sura, professional basketball player—Wilkes-Barre * Bruce Sutter, HOF professional baseball player—Lancaster * Chuck Tanner, professional baseball player and manager—New Castle * Jason Taylor, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Ray Tesser, Professional Football Player-Titusville * Walter Tewksbury, Olympian track and field athlete—Ashley * Jaimie Thomas, professional football player—Harrisburg * Myles Thomas, professional baseball player—State College * Carol Semple Thompson, amateur golfer—Sewickley * Jim Thorpe, various—Carlisle, only connected posthumously to Jim Thorpe * Jim Tomsula, professional football coach—Homestead * Wallace Triplett, professional football player—Cheltenham Township * Charley Trippi, HOF professional football player—Pittston * Bob Tucker, professional football player—Hazleton * Emlen Tunnell, HOF professional football player—Bryn Mawr * R.J. Umberger, professional hockey player—Pittsburgh * Johnny Unitas, HOF professional football player—Pittsburgh * Mickey Vernon, professional baseball player—Marcus Hook * Iosif Vitebskiy (born 1938), Soviet Ukrainian Olympic medalist and world champion épée fencer and fencing coach—Philadelphia * Honus Wagner, HOF professional baseball player—Chartiers Township * Dion Waiters, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Christian Walker, professional baseball player—Norristown * Neil Walker, professional baseball player—Pittsburgh * Art Wall Jr., professional golfer—Honesdale * Rasheed Wallace, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Ed Walsh, HOF professional baseball player—Plains Township * Joe Walton, professional football coach—Beaver Falls * Hakim Warrick, professional basketball player—Philadelphia * Earl Watford, professional football player—Philadelphia * Kenny Watson, professional football player—Harrisburg * Ricky Watters, professional football player—Harrisburg * Reggie Wells, professional football player—South Park * Johnny Weir, professional and Olympic figure skater—Coatesville * Randy White, HOF professional football player—Pittsburgh * Brian Williams, professional football player—Mt. Lebanon * Lauryn Williams, Summer and Winter Olympic medalist—Rochester * Josh Wilson, professional baseball player—Mt. Lebanon * Kris Wilson, professional football player—Harrisburg * Coy Wire, professional football player—Camp Hill Cedar Cliff * Stefen Wisniewski, professional football player—Pittsburgh * Lee Woodall, professional football player—Carlisle * Tom Woodeshick, professional football player—Wilkes-Barre * John Woodruff, Olympic gold medalist in track and field—Connellsville * Blidi Wreh-Wilson, professional football player—Edinboro * Frank Wycheck, professional football player—Philadelphia * Jack Zduriencik, professional baseball executive—New Castle Authors, playwrights and composers * Edward Abbey—Indiana * Louisa May Alcott—Germantown * Lloyd Alexander—Philadelphia * George Anastasia—Philadelphia * Poul Anderson—Bristol * Janet Asimov—Ashland * Samuel Barber—West Chester, Pennsylvania * Donald Barthelme—Philadelphia * Ellen Bass—Philadelphia * John Batchelor—Bryn Mawr / Lower Merion Township * Stan and Jan Berenstain—Philadelphia * Ben Bova—Philadelphia * Pearl S. Buck—Perkasie * Charles Brockden Brown—Philadelphia * Bebe Moore Campbell—Philadelphia * Rachel Carson—Springdale * Stephen Chbosky—Pittsburgh * Marc Connelly—McKeesport * Margaret Deland—Allegheny * Annie Dillard—Pittsburgh * Tristan Egolf—Lancaster * Robert Fagles—Philadelphia * Stephen Flaherty—Pittsburgh * Harvey Flink—Centre Hall * Tom Flynn—Erie * Nancy Friday—Pittsburgh * David Fulmer—Northumberland * Todd Gallagher—Greensburg * Walter B. Gibson—Philadelphia * Jim Goad—Ridley Park * H.D. (Hilda Doolittle)—Bethlehem * Oscar Hammerstein II—Doylestown * Kristin Hunter—Philadelphia * Woody Jackson- Oil City * Robert T. Jeschonek—Johnstown * Kait Kerrigan—Kingston * Dean Koontz—Everett * David Leavitt—Pittsburgh * Brian Lowdermilk—Wallingford * John D. MacDonald—Sharon * David McCullough—Pittsburgh * Henry Meyer—Centre County * James A. Michener—Doylestown * Jason Miller—Scranton * James Morrow—Philadelphia * Lance Morrow—Philadelphia * John O'Hara—Pottsville * Ralph Peters—Pottsville / Schuylkill Haven * Robert W. Peterson—Warren * Darryl Ponicsan—Shenandoah * Ezra Pound—Wyncote * Conrad Richter—Pine Grove * Mary Rinehart—Pittsburgh * Lisa Scottoline—Philadelphia * Sara Shepard—Downingtown * Martin Cruz Smith—Reading * Stephen Sondheim—Doylestown * Jerry Spinelli—Norristown * Jerry Stahl—Pittsburgh * Gertrude Stein—Allegheny * Gerald Stern—Pittsburgh * Wallace Stevens—Reading * Ida Tarbell—Titusville * John Updike—Reading * Judith Vollmer—Pittsburgh * Lauren Weisberger—Allentown * John Edgar Wideman—Pittsburgh * Marianne Wiggins—Lancaster * August Wilson—Pittsburgh * Owen Wister—Philadelphia * Jeffrey Zaslow—Broomall * Calvin Ziegler—Rebersburg Computer scientists and mathematicians * Scott Aaronson—Philadelphia * John Backus—Philadelphia * David A. Bader—Bethlehem * Brendan Eich—Pittsburgh * Martin Charles Golumbic—Erie * Emil Grosswald—Narberth * Chad Hurley—Birdsboro * Oliver Dimon Kellogg—Linwood * Alan Kotok—Philadelphia * Michael L. Littman—Philadelphia * Alan Perlis—Pittsburgh * Hilary Putnam—Philadelphia * Jeffrey Shallit—Philadelphia * George Stibitz—York * E. Roy Weintraub—Philadelphia Conservationists * Charles Babcock- Oil City * Rachel Carson—Springdale * Paul R. Ehrlich—Germantown * Major Israel McCreight—Du Bois * Inky Moore—Newville * Joseph Rothrock—McVeytown * Howard Zahniser- Franklin Criminals * Mumia Abu-Jamal—Philadelphia * George Banks—Wilkes-Barre * Richard Baumhammers—Pittsburgh * Angelo Bruno—Philadelphia * Andrew Thomas DelGiorno—Philadelphia * Mickey Duffy—Philadelphia * Ira Einhorn—Philadelphia * Caleb Fairley—Gulph Mills * George Feigley—Harrisburg * Eric Frein—Canadensis * Kermit Gosnell—Philadelphia * Gary M. Heidnik—Philadelphia * Maxie "Boo Boo" Hoff—Philadelphia * Eddie James—Bristol * Joseph Kallinger—Philadelphia * Timothy Krajcir—West Mahanoy * Alec Devon Kreider—Lancaster County * Ignatius Lanzetta—Philadelphia * Leo Lanzetta—Philadelphia * John LaRocca—Indiana County * Joey Merlino—Philadelphia * Charles Carl Roberts—Lancaster * Jerry Sandusky—Washington * Sundance Kid—Mont Clare * Philip Testa—Philadelphia * Salvatore Testa—Philadelphia Educators * Robert Balling, professor of geography, Arizona State University—Uniontown *Algernon Sydney Biddle (1847-1891), lawyer and law professor at the University of Pennsylvania Law School * Francis Bohlen (1868–1942), Algernon Sydney Biddle professor of law at the University of Pennsylvania Law School * Derek Bok, 25th President of Harvard University—Bryn Mawr * Harold W. Dodds, fifteenth President of Princeton University—Utica * Thomas Messinger Drown, fourth President of Lehigh University—Philadelphia * C. Clement French, sixth president of Washington State University—Philadelphia * Thomas F. George, chancellor and professor of chemistry and physics, University of Missouri–St. Louis—Philadelphia * Leonard Hayflick, Professor of Anatomy, University of California, San Francisco—Philadelphia * Susan Henking—Paoli, president of Shimer College * John W. Heston, second president of Washington State; third president of South Dakota State; fourth president of Dakota State—Bellefonte * John Heuser, Professor of Biophysics, Washington University School of Medicine—Pittsburgh *John Honnold (1915-2011), law professor at the University of Pennsylvania Law School * Andrew Knoll, Fisher Professor of Natural History and Professor of Earth and Planetary Sciences, Harvard University—West Reading *Noyes Leech (1921–2010), law professor at the University of Pennsylvania Law School * Philip Morrison, Institute Professor Emeritus and professor of physics emeritus, Massachusetts Institute of Technology—Pittsburgh *Curtis R. Reitz (born 1929), Algernon Sydney Biddle Professor of Law at the University of Pennsylvania Law School-Reading *Louis B. Schwartz (1913-2003), law professor at the University of Pennsylvania Law School-Philadelphia * David Soll, biology professor, University of Iowa—Philadelphia * Clyde Summers (1918-2010), labor lawyer and law professor at the University of Pennsylvania Law School-Germantown * Bernard Wolfman (1924–2011), Dean of the University of Pennsylvania Law School and law professor-Philadelphia * John Yoo, Professor of Law at the University of California, Berkeley—Philadelphia Engineers and inventors * James Henry Carpenter—Reading, Berks County * Edgar Cortright—Hastings * William C. Davis, Jr.—Shinglehouse * Henry Deringer—Johnstown * Nance Dicciani—Philadelphia * J. Presper Eckert—Philadelphia * Jesse Fell—Wilkes-Barre * Matthias Forney—Hanover * Benjamin Franklin—Philadelphia * Daniel French—Brownsville and Philadelphia * Robert Fulton—Little Britain * Frank Hastings Griffin—Chester * Mary Hallock-Greenewalt—Philadelphia * George H. Heilmeier—Philadelphia * John Kanzius—Washington * Samuel Kier—Conemaugh Township * Thomas Midgley Jr.—Beaver Falls * William C. Pfefferle—Philadelphia * Alan Pritsker—Philadelphia * Henry Miller Shreve—Brownsville * Jacob Snider—Philadelphia * Frederick Winslow Taylor—Philadelphia * William Hultz Walker—Pittsburgh * Nathaniel Wyeth—Chadds Ford Entrepreneurs, industrialists, and chief executive officers * John Aglialoro—Philadelphia * Peter Angelos—Pittsburgh * James Ford Bell—Philadelphia * Manoj Bhargava—Philadelphia * Steve Bisciotti—Philadelphia * Mary Boone—Erie * Amar Bose—Philadelphia * Norman Braman—West Chester / Philadelphia * Washington Atlee Burpee—Philadelphia * Andrew Carnegie—Allegheny * Joan Carter—Pittsburgh * Kayla Collins—Reading * Henry Pomeroy Davison—Troy * Mark Donovan—Pittsburgh * David Edgerton—Lebanon * Mahlon Haines–York * Milton S. Hershey—Derry Church (Hershey) * Alfred Hunt—Bethlehem, Brownsville and Philadelphia * Lee Iacocca—Allentown * Bennett S. LeBow—Philadelphia * Larry Lucchino—Pittsburgh * David Montgomery—Philadelphia * Robert Nardelli—Old Forge * Amedeo Obici—Wilkes-Barre * Asa Packer—Jim Thorpe (originally called Mauch Chunk) * H.B. Reese—Derry Church (Hershey) * Frank Resnik—Unity Township * Brian Roberts—Philadelphia * Art Rooney—Coulterville * Art Rooney II—Pittsburgh * Richard Mellon Scaife—Pittsburgh * Charles M. Schwab—Williamsburg / Loretto * James Sinegal—Pittsburgh * Jeffrey Skilling—Pittsburgh * Jim Stamatis—Lehigh Valley * John Surma—Pittsburgh * David Tepper—Pittsburgh * Thomas Usher—Reading * Jerry Wolman—Shenandoah * Joseph Wharton—Philadelphia * Isaiah Vansant Williamson—Bensalem Township Filmmakers, directors and producers * M. K. Asante—Philadelphia * Joe Augustyn—Philadelphia * Donald P. Bellisario—Cokeburg * Shane Black—Pittsburgh * Richard Brooks—Philadelphia * Chris Columbus—Spangler * Rusty Cundieff—Pittsburgh * Lee Daniels—Philadelphia * Brian De Palma—Philadelphia * Caleb Deschanel—Philadelphia * David M. Evans—Wilkes-Barre * Peter Farrelly—Phoenixville * Jonathan Frakes—Bellefonte * Antoine Fuqua—Pittsburgh * Todd Gallagher—Greensburg * Marshall Herskovitz—Philadelphia * Tigre Hill—Philadelphia * Tamar Simon Hoffs—Johnstown * Todd Holland—Kittanning / Meadville * David Hollander—Pittsburgh * Kevin Hooks—Philadelphia * David Howard—Philadelphia * Tamara Jenkins—Philadelphia * Clark Johnson—Philadelphia * Deborah Kaplan—Abington * Irvin Kershner—Philadelphia * Randal Kleiser—Philadelphia * Harold F. Kress—Pittsburgh * Charles Leavitt—Pittsburgh * Richard Lester—Philadelphia * Herschell Gordon Lewis—Pittsburgh * Steven Lisberger—Philadelphia * Sidney Lumet—Philadelphia * Abby Mann—Philadelphia / East Pittsburgh * Kathleen Marshall—Pittsburgh * Elaine May—Philadelphia * Melanie Mayron—Philadelphia * Adam McKay—Malvern * Jason Miller—Scranton * David Mirkin—Philadelphia * Clifford Odets—Philadelphia * Eric Red—Pittsburgh * Richard Rossi—Pittsburgh * Alvin Sargent—Philadelphia * Tom Savini—Pittsburgh * Edwin Sherin—Harrisburg * M. Night Shyamalan—Philadelphia * Jerry Stahl—Pittsburgh * Joseph Strick—Braddock * Andrew Kevin Walker—Altoona / Mechanicsburg * Paul Wendkos—Philadelphia * Sam Wood—Philadelphia * Bud Yorkin—Washington * Neal Dodson—York Musicians [[#MusiciansHM|'H–M']] [[#MusiciansNZ|'N–Z']]}} ; A–G * Christina Aguilera—Pittsburgh *Josh Balz Ex Keyboardist Motionless in White * Marian Anderson—Philadelphia * Mark Andes—Philadelphia * Frankie Avalon—Philadelphia * Samuel Barber—West Chester * Franny Beecher—Norristown * George Benson—Pittsburgh * Les Brown—Lykens * Benjamin Burnley—Wilkes Barre * Bilal—Philadelphia * Joe Bonsall—Philadelphia * Glenn Branca—Harrisburg * Solomon Burke—Philadelphia * Vanessa Carlton—Milford * Sabrina Carpenter—Lehigh Valley * Cassidy—Philadelphia * Danny Cedrone—Philadelphia * Chubby Checker—Philadelphia * Lou Christie—Moon Township * Todd Tamanend Clark—Greensboro * Stanley Clarke—Philadelphia * John Coltrane—Philadelphia * Perry Como—Canonsburg * Joey Covington—Johnstown * Crobot (Rock Band)—Pottsville * Jim Croce—Drexel Hill * Patrick Dahlheimer—York * Bobby Dall—Mechanicsburg * Lacy J. Dalton—Bloomsburg * Daya—Pittsburgh * Jimmy Dorsey—Shenandoah * Tommy Dorsey—Shenandoah * Jimmy DeGrasso—Bethlehem * Esteban—Pittsburgh * Kevin Eubanks—Philadelphia * Jackie Evancho—Pittsburgh * Eve—Philadelphia * Renée Fleming—Indiana * Stephen Foster—Pittsburgh * James Moyer Franks—Trappe * Freeway—Philadelphia * James Allen Gähres—Harrisburg * Stan Getz—Philadelphia * Adam "DJ AM" Goldstein—Philadelphia * Chad Gracey—York * Johnny Grande—Philadelphia * Anthony Green—Doylestown * Justin Guarini—Doylestown ; H–M * Hair Rocket—Philadelphia indie rock band * Lzzy Hale—Red Lion * Daryl Hall—Pottstown * Mary Hallock-Greenewalt—Philadelphia * Dan Hartman—Harrisburg * Phyllis Hyman—Pittsburgh * Donnie Iris—Ellwood City * Keith Jarrett—Allentown * DJ Jazzy Jeff—Philadelphia * Joan Jett—Philadelphia * Allan Jones—Old Forge * Wiz Khalifa—Pittsburgh * Jason Karaban—Norristown * Tom Keifer—Springfield * Chris Kirkpatrick ('N Sync)—Clarion * Richie Kotzen—Reading * Ed Kowalczyk—York * Kurupt—Philadelphia * Jeff LaBar—Darby * Patti LaBelle—Philadelphia * Mario Lanza—Philadelphia * Mason Levi-Titusville * Lil Peep (Gustav Elijah Åhr)- Allentown * Lil Skies—Waynesboro * Lil Uzi Vert—Philadelphia * Lisa Lopes—Philadelphia * Kellee Maize—Pittsburgh * Henry Mancini—Aliquippa * Fred Mascherino—Philadelphia, Coatesville * Al Martino—Philadelphia * Pat Martino—Philadelphia * Billy May—Pittsburgh * Dan McKeown—Philadelphia * Meek Mill—Philadelphia * Mac Miller—Pittsburgh * Garnet Mimms—Philadelphia * Bret Michaels—Butler * Mirah—Philadelphia * Irene Molloy—Doylestown * Patrick Monahan—Erie * Chris Motionless—Scranton * Musiq Soulchild—Philadelphia ; N–Z * Jaco Pastorius—Norristown * Billy Paul—Philadelphia * Teddy Pendergrass—Philadelphia * Christina Perri—Bensalem * Pink—Doylestown * Jack Pleis—Philadelphia * Questlove—Philadelphia * Sun Ra—Philadelphia * Trent Reznor—Mercer * Rikki Rockett—Mechanicsburg * Asher Roth—Morrisville * Todd Rundgren—Upper Darby * Bobby Rydell—Philadelphia * Ira D. Sankey—New Castle * Santogold—Philadelphia * Schooly D—Philadelphia * Jill Scott—Philadelphia * Shanice—Pittsburgh * Beanie Sigel—Philadelphia * Langhorne Slim (Sean Scolnick (Langhorne Slim)—Langhorne * Will Smith—Philadelphia * Leopold Stokowski—Philadelphia * Taylor Swift—Reading * Tammi Terrell—Philadelphia * McCoy Tyner—Philadelphia * Bobby Vinton—Canonsburg * Chris Vrenna—Erie * John Walker—Johnstown * Syreeta Wright—Pittsburgh Natural scientists and physicians * Edward Acheson—Washington * Anurag Agrawal—Allentown * Christian Anfinsen—Monessen * Alexander Dallas Bache—Philadelphia * Albert Barnes—Philadelphia * Michael Behe—Altoona * Elmer Bolton—Frankford * James Bond—Philadelphia * James Booth—Philadelphia * Herbert Boyer—Derry * Robert Breed—Brooklyn Township * Michael Stuart Brown—Wyncote * Sean M. Carroll—Philadelphia * Rachel Carson—Springdale * Daniel Chamovitz—Aliquippa * Britton Chance—Wilkes-Barre * Ralph Cicerone—New Castle * Edward Cope—Philadelphia * James F. Crow—Phoenixville * George Delahunty—Upper Darby * John Dorrance—Bristol * Alice Evans—Neath * John Frazer—Philadelphia * Frederick Genth—Philadelphia * Frederick Grinnell—Philadelphia * Robert Hare—Philadelphia * William Harkins—Titusville * Philip Hench—Pittsburgh * Berwind Kaufmann—Philadelphia * Charles Keeling—Scranton * John Kopchick—Punxsutawney * Stephanie Kwolek—New Kensington * Edward Lewis—Wilkes-Barre * Stephen Lippard—Pittsburgh * William Madia—Wilkinsburg * Daniel Mazia—Scranton * Samuel George Morton—Philadelphia * Jack Myers—Damascus Township * Charles Overberger—Barnesboro * Mary Pennington—Philadelphia * George Prendergast—Philadelphia * John Quackenbush—Kingston *David L. Reich—Philadelphia * Theodore Richards—Germantown * Charles Rick—Reading * Anita Roberts—Pittsburgh * James Rogers—Philadelphia * William Rogers—Philadelphia * Henry Augustus Rowland—Honesdale * Beth Shapiro—Allentown * Alex Shigo—Duquesne * Lester Shubin—Philadelphia * Neil Shubin—Philadelphia * Daniel Simberloff—Wilson * Edgar Smith—York * Howard Temin—Philadelphia * Claude Villee, Jr.—Lancaster * William Walker—Pittsburgh * Michael Welner—Pittsburgh * Caspar Wistar—Philadelphia * Rake Yohn—West Chester * Roger Young—Burgettstown Politics, government and military [[#PolGovMilNZ|'N–Z']]}} ; A–M * Jack Agnew, inspiration for novel and film The Dirty Dozen—Philadelphia * Claude Allen, assistant to the President for domestic policy under George W. Bush—Philadelphia * Henry "Hap" Arnold, U.S. Army and U.S. Air Force General—Gladwyne * John C. Bell Jr., 33rd Governor of Pennsylvania—Philadelphia * Joe Biden, 47th Vice President of the United States and longtime U.S. Senator from Delaware (1973–2009)—Scranton * Robert Bork, Solicitor General, Attorney General, Judge of the D.C. Circuit Court of Appeals, Supreme Court nominee—Pittsburgh * John Boyd, USAF fighter pilot and Pentagon consultant, developer of the OODA loop—Erie * Martin Grove Brumbaugh, 26th Governor of Pennsylvania—Huntingdon County * James Buchanan, 15th President of the United States—Cove Gap * Smedley Butler, U.S. Marine Corps General—West Chester * Frank Carlucci, U.S. Secretary of Defense under Ronald Reagan—Scranton * Samuel Carpenter, first Treasurer 1704, Deputy Governor to William Penn—Philadelphia * Ashton Carter, U.S. Secretary of Defense under Barack Obama—Philadelphia * Bob Casey Jr., US Senator, son of former Governor—Scranton * Robert P. Casey, 42nd Governor of Pennsylvania—Scranton * Benjamin Chew, Chief Justice of Supreme Court of Pennsylvania, state Attorney General—Philadelphia * Joseph Clancy, Director of Secret Service under Barack Obama—Philadelphia * Mark B. Cohen, Democratic chairman, Human Services Committee, Pennsylvania House of Representatives * William Coleman, U.S. Secretary of Transportation under Gerald Ford—Philadelphia * Tom Corbett, 46th Governor of Pennsylvania—Philadelphia * George M. Dallas, 11th Vice President of the United States—Philadelphia * James J. Davis, U.S. Secretary of Labor, U.S. Senator—Pittsburgh * James H. Duff, U.S. Senator and 34th Governor—Carnegie * R. Budd Dwyer, treasurer, State Senator and Representative—Harrisburg * George Howard Earle III, 30th Governor of Pennsylvania—Montgomery County * Peter Feaver, National Security Council member for Clinton and Bush administrations—Bethlehem * Bob Filner, Mayor of San Diego—Pittsburgh * John Stuchell Fisher, 29th Governor of Pennsylvania—South Mahoning Twp. * Benjamin Franklin, scientist, diplomat, teacher, and founding father of the United States—Philadelphia * Frank Gaffney, Deputy Assistant Secretary of Defense under Ronald Reagan—Pittsburgh * Newt Gingrich, Speaker of the U.S. House of Representatives—Harrisburg * Alexander Haig, Secretary of State, White House Chief of Staff, NATO Supreme Commander—Philadelphia * Winfield Scott Hancock, Union Civil War commander—Montgomeryville * Orrin Hatch, Republican senator from Utah—Pittsburgh * Michael Hayden, Director of CIA under George W. Bush—Pittsburgh * William G. Hundley, criminal defense attorney—Pittsburgh * Harold L. Ickes, Secretary of Interior under Franklin D. Roosevelt—Altoona * Arthur James, 31st Governor of Pennsylvania—Plymouth * Michael Johns, U.S. Presidential speechwriter—Emmaus * George Joulwan, U.S. Army General—Pottsville * John Kasich, Congressman from Ohio (1983–2001), 69th Governor of Ohio, presidential candidate in 2016 and 2000—Pittsburgh * Donald Kohn, Vice Chairman of Federal Reserve—Philadelphia * Alf Landon, Governor of Kansas and presidential candidate—West Middlesex * Andrew Lewis, Secretary of Transportation under Ronald Reagan—Philadelphia * Richard Marcinko, Navy Seal, commanded Seal Team Six—Lansford * George Marshall, Secretary of Defense under Harry S. Truman—Uniontown * Edward Martin, U.S. Senator and 32nd Governor of Pennsylvania—Ten Mile * Betsy McCaughey, Lieutenant Governor of state of New York—Pittsburgh * John J. McCloy, Assistant Secretary of War during World War II—Philadelphia * H. R. McMaster, National Security Advisor, U.S. Army Lt. General—Philadelphia * Royal Meeker, advisor to President Woodrow Wilson—Quaker Lake * Thomas Mifflin, first Governor of Pennsylvania—Philadelphia ; N–Z * Janet Napolitano, U.S. Secretary of Homeland Security—Pittsburgh * Benjamin Netanyahu, Prime Minister of Israel—Cheltenham Township * John Olver, U.S. Representative from Massachusetts—Honesdale * Alexander Mitchell Palmer, U.S. Attorney General, director of controversial Palmer Raids—White Haven * Rand Paul, U.S. Senator (R-KY)—Pittsburgh * Ron Paul, U.S. House of Representatives (R-TX)—Pittsburgh * Samuel W. Pennypacker, 23rd Governor of Pennsylvania—Phoenixville * Robert Reich, Secretary of Labor under Bill Clinton—Scranton * Ed Rendell, 45th Governor of Pennsylvania—Philadelphia * George S. Rentz, World War II Navy Chaplain and Navy Cross awardee—Lebanon * Tom Ridge, Governor, first Secretary of Homeland Security—Munhall * Alice Rivlin, Director of the Office of Management and Budget under Bill Clinton, Vice Chair of the Federal Reserve System—Philadelphia * John Roll, federal judge slain in 2011 Tucson shooting in Arizona—Pittsburgh * Dan Rooney, U.S. Ambassador to Ireland—Pittsburgh * Betsy Ross, credited maker of original American flag—Philadelphia * Richard Schweiker, Congressman, Senator, and Secretary of Health and Human Services under Ronald Reagan—Norristown * Joe Sestak, Navy Admiral and Congressman—Secane * Raymond P. Shafer, Governor of Pennsylvania—New Castle * Jeanne Shaheen, U.S. Senator and Governor of New Hampshire—Selinsgrove * Don Sherwood, U.S. Representative (R-PA)—Tunkhannock * D. Brooks Smith, federal judge on Court of Appeals—Altoona * Carl Andrew Spaatz, WWII general and first Chief of Staff of the U.S. Air Force—Boyertown * Arlen Specter, U.S. Senator (R-PA)—Philadelphia * William Cameron Sproul, 27th Governor of Pennsylvania—Lancaster County * Thaddeus Stevens, Constitutional activist—Gettysburg * William A. Stone, 22nd Governor of Pennsylvania—Wellsboro * Edwin Sydney Stuart, 24th Governor of Pennsylvania—Philadelphia * Lawrence Summers, Director of National Economic Council under Barack Obama—Penn Valley * Charlemagne Tower, lawyer, mining magnate and landowner—Pottsville * Tom Vilsack, U.S. Secretary of Agriculture, Governor of Iowa—Pittsburgh * Curtin Winsor, Jr., U.S. Ambassador to Costa Rica under Ronald Reagan—Philadelphia * Richard Winters, 101st Airborne, 506th E Company, World War II—Lancaster Radio and television * Rick Amato, radio talk show host, conservative commentator, columnist—Pittsburgh * Jodi Applegate, broadcast journalist—Moon Township * Michael Barkann, radio talk show host, television host—Newtown Square * Chuck Barris, television host and producer—Philadelphia * John Batchelor, radio talk show host—Bryn Mawr / Lower Merion Township * Ron Bennington, radio personality and comedian, The Ron and Fez Show—Philadelphia * Jerry Blavat, disc jockey—Philadelphia * Neal Boortz, libertarian radio talk show host—Bryn Mawr * Michael Buffer, ring announcer known for his trademarked catchphrase, "Let's get ready to rumble!"—Philadelphia / Roslyn * Steve Burns, original host of the kids' show Blue's Clues—Boyertown * Steve Capus, former president of NBC News—Bryn Mawr * Todd Christensen, sports broadcaster for the MountainWest Sports Network—Bellefonte * Myron Cope, former Pittsburgh Steelers radio personality—Pittsburgh * Regis Cordic, former radio personality; actor in Columbo, Gunsmoke—Pittsburgh * Jim Cramer, television personality—Wyndmoor * Bill Cullen, television personality—Pittsburgh * Sharon Epperson, correspondent for CNBC—Pittsburgh * Howard Eskin, Philadelphia-based sports radio personality—Philadelphia * Debra Fox, television anchor—Pittsburgh * Pauline Frederick, newspaper, TV, and radio journalist—Gallitzin * Alan Freed, radio disc jockey who coined the term "Rock and Roll"—Windber * Courtney Friel, entertainment reporter for Fox News—Norristown * Louis Glackens, illustrator—Philadelphia * Jon & Kate Gosselin, reality TV personalities (Jon & Kate Plus 8), family of 10 with sextuplets and twins—Wyomissing * Andy Gresh, talk show host, television host, color commentator—Brownsville * Marc Lamont Hill, BET News correspondent, CNN political commentator—Philadelphia * Marilyn Horne, opera singer—Bradford * Abby Huntsman, co-host of Fox & Friends Weekend—Philadelphia * Suzy Kolber, television sportscaster—Upper Dublin Township * Andrea Kremer, television sportscaster—Philadelphia * Carson Kressley, TV personality, Queer Eye, How to Look Good Naked—Allentown * Mark Levin, radio talk show host, conservative political commentator—Cheltenham Township * Chloe Lukasiak, actor, featured dancer on Dance Moms—Churchill (Pittsburgh / Mars) * Joe Lunardi, college basketball analyst for ESPN—Philadelphia * Meredith Marakovits, New York Yankees clubhouse reporter for the YES Network—Walnutport * Bam Margera, reality television personality and skateboarder—West Chester * Chris Matthews, political commentator, MSNBC's Hardball—Philadelphia * Billy Mays, TV direct-response advertising salesman and star of Discovery Channel's Pitchmen—McKees Rocks * Michael Medved, talk radio host, conservative commentator, film critic—Philadelphia * Abby Lee Miller, star of Pittsburgh-based Dance Moms and owner of Abby Lee Dance Company—Penn Hills * Jeanne Moos, broadcast journalist for CNN—Pittsburgh * Clayton Morris, co-host of Fox & Friends Weekend—Spring Township * Charlie O'Donnell, radio/TV announcer, primarily on game shows—Philadelphia * Beth Ostrosky, model, judge on ABC's True Beauty and host of G4's Filter—Pittsburgh * Billy Porter, actor in Pose and Broadway performer in Kinky Boots - Pittsburgh * Jack Posobiec, correspondent for One America News Network—Norristown * Fred Rogers, television personality, Mr. Rogers' Neighborhood—Latrobe * Norman Rose, radio announcer (NBC's Dimension X and CBS Radio Mystery Theater)—Philadelphia * Ryan Sampson, radio personality, The Morning Mash Up Sirius XM Hits 1—Titusville * Ray Scott, sportscaster for the Green Bay Packers—Johnstown * Steve Scully, host of C-SPAN's Washington Journal—Erie * Paul Shannon, host of Adventuretime, WTAE Channel 4—Crafton * Dick Stockton, sportscaster for Fox Sports and Turner Sports—Philadelphia * Andrea Tantaros, political analyst and commentator on Fox News and Fox Business Network—Allentown * Jake Tapper, anchor for CNN, The Lead with Jake Tapper, State of the Union—Philadelphia * Jesse Watters, commentator for Fox News, host of Watters' World—Philadelphia * Kristen Welker, broadcast journalist for NBC News—Philadelphia * Maddie Ziegler, actor, featured dancer on Dance Moms—Murrysville Religion * Tony Campolo—Philadelphia * Walter Ciszek—Shenandoah * Harvey Cox—Malvern * Amy Eilberg—Philadelphia * Prince Demetrius Gallitzin—Cambria County * Washington Gladden—Pottsgrove * Barry Lynn—Harrisburg / Bethlehem * David Miscavige—Bucks County * Joseph Murgas—Wilkes Barre / Slovakia * Michael Novak—Johnstown * Charles Taze Russell—Pittsburgh * Rev. Jeremiah Wright—Philadelphia Social scientists and academics * Russell L. Ackoff—Philadelphia * Clayton Alderfer—Sellersville * Gary Becker—Pottsville * Julian Bond—Philadelphia * Edwin Boring—Philadelphia * Leonard Burman—Philadelphia * Paul Cameron—Pittsburgh * Henry Charles Carey—Philadelphia * Leonard Carmichael—Philadelphia * James McKeen Cattell—Easton * Noam Chomsky—Philadelphia * Randolph Cohen—Philadelphia * Robert Costanza—Pittsburgh * Leda Cosmides—Philadelphia * Albert Ellis—Pittsburgh * Joshua Fishman—Philadelphia * W. Nelson Francis—Philadelphia * Harry Frankfurt—Langhorne * Walter Freeman—Philadelphia * Howard Gardner—Scranton * Henry George—Philadelphia * Douglas Holtz-Eakin—Pittsburgh * Noel Ignatiev—Philadelphia * Jane Jacobs—Scranton * Jacob Kantor—Harrisburg * William Keen—Philadelphia * Sally Kohn—Allentown * Donald N. Levine—New Castle * Edward B. Lewis—Wilkes-Barre * John McWhorter—Philadelphia * Margaret Mead—Philadelphia / Doylestown * Robert K. Merton—Philadelphia * Albert Jay Nock—Scranton * Hilary Putnam—Philadelphia * Robert Reich—Scranton * David Riesman—Philadelphia * Clinton Rossiter—Philadelphia * Michael Rubin—Philadelphia * B. F. Skinner—Susquehanna * Jude Wanniski—Pottsville * Walter Williams—Philadelphia * Alan Wolfe—Philadelphia * Michael Yates—Pittsburgh * Robert Yerkes—Breadysville, Bucks County See also * List of people from Erie, Pennsylvania * List of people from Lancaster County, Pennsylvania * List of people from Philadelphia * List of people from the Pittsburgh metropolitan area * List of people from York, Pennsylvania Notes References Further reading * Famous people from Lancaster, Pennsylvania at the Notable Names Database * Famous people from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at the Notable Names Database * Famous people from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania at the Notable Names Database Category:Lists *